Starfox: Revenge of the Aozarks
by MercenaryMark
Summary: The Lylat system is in danger once more, a growing threat known as the Aozarks with plans of the destruction of all things. Will Starfox succeed or fall to this new foe? They will not have to find out alone, as a group of one of the best combat squads humanity has ever trained will awaken from their slumber to help in battle... Criticism is accepted. Flaming is not.
1. Chapter 1: Approach

Beginning information:

Alright as a heads up I'm not new to this website , I'm a typical reader who comes around, usually seeing if anything catches my interest enough to read. This is my first attempt at an avid story in spite of being a hardcore Dark Souls fan through and through. I chose starfox because I thoroughly enjoyed all the games. However I'm only doing this because there was several things about its overall story, even some of the characters backdrop that I felt was either unexplained or a complete mystery, which kind of attracted me into wondering what would happen if someone wrote a story that would better explain things like this.

Yes this is a typical 'human meets starfox' story but hear me out on this. My central idea for what I'm going to write is more so biased on my own self indulgence persay, curiosity on how a human would interact with a Cornerian on a basis that made go for that theme.

Another thing is that I also find the whole, 'four pilots beating an entire army,' incredibly ludicrous. I'm not in the army myself but just something about that overall idea just seems so... impossible. Short, the people of the lylat system are a bunch of pansies, lets put it this way:

Venom builds up its forces and takes over almost ALL the system (wonder where the Starfox team was while that was happening), forcing the armies of Corneria to retreat to their homeplanet, which soon also goes under siege. General Pepper then calls in the Starfox team, who I assume was just sitting idly by whie destruction from the enemy army was weaved around them, and asks for help with dealing with Andross's forces. So what happens?

The plot follows a mercenary squad of four in apparently upgraded ships called Arwings, who then proceed to take the fight and pretty much decimate an opposing army that from story wise quite easily beat Corneria.

What the hell.

Heres a question, if these Arwings were so damn advanced, then why the hell didn't the Cornerian Research department also develop standard issue arwings for their military? And instead of makeing advanced ships for a team of overbearing young adults who, 'didn't like playing by the rules', why didn't they use this research to advance their defenses to the point where they would have held their own in the war?

See this is kind of why I prefered the story (not much the gameplay) of Starfox Assault over this, during the first mission you see a congressional skirmish between the Cornerian army and Venomian rebels who from description are pretty much THE SAME armada that Andross had in the first game but much less in force and led by an ape named Andrew Oikonny, who my opinion was a fun boss and one of those 'annoying villians' that make you chuckle a little and give you that certian satisfaction when you kick their asses.

Then the Covanen- I mean Aparoids show up.

Again, pretty cool enemies with a decent background and abilities that also kind of made sense to me as well. But another reason why I love these guys so much is because well... no one knew where they came from. Minus the history, the Aparoids are as much of an enigma in the game to the point that I was disappointed when the game ended after only 10 missions and we didn't learn squat about them other then the fact that they are insect machines that act like a hive syndicate, following the orders of their queen.

But enough complaining, I was nervous about actually joining in on posting a story because I don't consider myself an extreme part of the commute when it comes to being a fan to this. True I loved the starfox series, fun games all the way through, but in the end I couldn't get as attached to it as most. So why am I even bothering you may ask?

Well because unlike most other games I love, the idea makes me curious on how well I can fill in the plotholes left alone and unexplained, how inserting a few humans in a starfox universe and fashioning their own morals and backgrounds clash with that of your favorite characters.

Maybe I'll explain better another time, but lets start off here...

* * *

Chapter 1

_Open space._

_Everything was white._

_Krystal looked around quietly. Nothing, it was all blank... She really didn't know how to feel about this situation but her body was at calm so no complaints there._

_"hello?"_

_She blinked and looked around, catching sight of a hazy figure near her. She turned her body, moving over to it, tilting her head before reaching forward, answering "hel-...hello?"_

_She touched something, whatever it was it was cold and metal, and as soon as she touched it the air around her suddenly went cold, causing her to shiver. The white disappeared and she was surrounded by black, the figure becoming more solid. What she saw sent fear up her spine, as it slowly turned around._

_Tall, metal, with glowing white eyes and several glowing markings around it. Her eyes widened as it lifts its hand, bringing it forward until the palm made contact with her forehead... and as sudden as the it touched her the feeling of sudden cold was gone and replaced by a warm nostalgic feeling, familiar in a way that she found herself yearning into it, the hand becoming soft. But as quick as it came her eyes opened once more, and was yanked back into current reality._

She was in the middle of a firefight.

"Captian!"

Krystal coughed and cleared her throat, steering her arwing clear of enemy fire as she brought her attention back to her unit, "sorry I...lost my focus for a second, whats the situation, Sikes?"

A small visual came across her screen, showing a german shephard looking around drastically from behind the specs of his helmet before focusing on his squad leader, "well glad your back with us, we managed to destroy the mines the bandits layed out but they caught on early and launched a preempt against our main unit."

"Casualties?" Krystal adjusted her helmet as well, weaving her ship next to Sike's Bulldog Mrk. II as she scoped out for additional adversarys, finding none on her radar.

"None thankfully, though Soften took some major hits and had to retreat back to main ship, the bandits took some heavy losses but they retreated, they seem to be arming a missile of some kind; sending schematics now."

Krystal nodded and watched as Sike's communication window minimized and was replaced by the schematics he sent, analyzing them carefully before chuckling, "well I can give those ruffians credit, that thing looks like it can put a dent in one of our command ships, but their target is the cargo that we are escorting."

Sike's window appeared again, showing him nodding, "they are desperate now, but if they managed to hit the cargo with that thing..."

"They won't, " Krystal interrupted, "Sikes, position the squad along the east interval of their main force, don't attack until I give the signal."

"Yes of course Captain but," Sikes perked curiously, " what will you do?"

Krystal tapped her helmet a few times before straighting her posture, pushing forward on her ship toggle to gain a bit of speed to move away from her lieutenant , "I'm going to attack them head on, no need for worry the Arwing can take any fire they can dish out, but be ready when I signal Sikes."

"Yes ma'am, setting our squad at designated point."

Krystal nodded, watching the Shephard's ship along with the others move off. Exhaling quietly she focused on her own directive. The bandits would notice the feint and move themselves to defend against the squad from the interval she chose, which is why they won't expect a lone ship to come in from the rear.

She waited quietly, counting down seconds as her eyes stuck to the radar, watching the initial maneuver take effect. As ordered her team did move to flank the enemy but did not engage and soon the bandits took notice, all their ships turning and moving toward the squad in a slow but threatening gesture that said all too well, "back the fuck off."

Too bad.

She cleared her thoughts, focusing on her target as she punched it. Like an adrenaline shot the Arwing shot forward, picking up speed. Her assumption about the missile was right, they kept it behind their force to keep it protected, and as fast as her ship was the bandits were taken by surprise and immediately trying to turn their ships back around to meet her. Much too late she was already flying through them, a few stray laser shots glancing of her ship but not doing much damage.

"Now!" She yelled into her com.

"Roger that!" came Sikes voice. Almost immediately her vision was lit up as her team flew in and began to scramble into the enemy's ranks, causing the bandits to panic and attempt to retaliate In the clear, the Arwing sped through the hell fire, breaking clear. There was still a few ships guarding the missile, taking notice and moving forward to defend. Krystal clenched her sharp teeth as her muzzle contorted into a growl, hand moving to the trigger.

Boom, one to her left was destroyed.

Sped right past the second, confusing the pilot.

Boom goes the third.

The second defender attempted to turn around but it was much to late. Krystal had already targeted the missile, firing a Nova bomb at it before ascending quickly.

_Explosion, flash of white._

_The hand was there again, the warm feeling spreading through her body once more._

_A few images flashed through her head, the Krazoa, several armored figures walking in a militant fashion, blood, tears falling down a soft marked face, a large tower structure exploding..._

_"Where are you...?"_

Krystal shook her head head, her ship suddenly losing its shields, "agh... damn it not now..."

There was an another sound explosion behind her, followed by her earnest lieutenant's face popping back up, "ma'am? are you alright?"

Krystal nodded quietly, sighing and taking off her helmet, "Status report Marshall..."

Sikes blinked, surprised she used his first name (as being militant it was common to be called by rank or last name) but was more so concerned on her condition as he replied, "a few shields lost but everyone came out alright, the enemy was completely destroyed and the main force is taking over escorting the cargo caravan the rest of the way to Katina, I would say well done ma'am but uhm..."

Krystal scratched her brow idly, asking, "yes Sikes?"

"Well one of the defenders you passed took down your shields, your ship just seemed to kind of drift forward after I destroyed the enemy in question, " Sikes hesitated then asked, " are you alright? you blanked out twice on this mission ma'am, it would be a great shame if we ended up losing you."

Krystal chuckled knowingly, commenting, "I think I have endured enough to know the odds of me getting shot out of the sky are pretty slim, but your concern is appreciated, thank you Marshall."

The young shephard's cheeks tinged pink a bit as he nodded and scratched his head, "uh... yeah well we are pulling out, we'll meet up in the hangar."

Krystal smiled, it was no mystery that half the male body in the Katina pretty much ogled her everywhere she went, and though she wasn't a fan of stroking her ego it was pretty obvious why. Looks, career, and past en devours pretty much assured that; and thankfully her time in the Cornerian army kept her in pace with that while ignoring the more rude soldiers.

With that thought aside she needed to report in and check her progress before boarding, next to speak with a friend.

It wasn't very long before Krystal reached the command ship, the Arwing gracefully gliding into the hangar before coming to a complete stop, standing out quite well among the bulldog units as she landed. When her cockpit opened she was greeted with a familiar smiling face, waving at her as she jumped out and landed softly in front of him while shutting the cockpits panel, "is there a problem Sikes?"

"No Captain "came his enthusiastic answer walking beside her as she moved to exit the bay, "the commander was quite impressed with the combat data, hell you might end up getting promoted for this one."

"I hope not," Krystal rolled her eyes, "think I'm quite comfortable with my current job, besides the military is not my life plan really, plus I can admit that I'm tad tired of every male around having their eyes plastered to the rear of my combat suit."

Marshall Sikes moved forward to keep up to her, hitting the button for the lift and stepping aside to offer her in first before following and standing next to her while chuckling, "I'm guessing you will leave soon?"

She crossed her arms thoughtfully at this, then replied, "maybe, I will do what I can but the moment the word 'promotion' is coined I'm out of here," she scratched her brow before finishing, "might become a mercenary again."

"Really?" Sikes lifted a brow, watching her curiously before nervously asking, "With him I mean?"

Krystal chuckled, patting his shoulder, "no no, me and Fox have resolved things awhile ago, Star Fox has broken up Marshall, its not getting back together... I do however have another friend though, Falco?"

Marshall nodded, looking back up and crossing his arms behind his back before nodding, "oh yes Star Falco, bit of a clique' name but the team has had some recent success so no complaints there, you planning on joining them?"

Krystal smiled, "maybe, haven't gone a day without that damn bird sending me a message saying, 'did you quit yet?' swear hes running me ragid."

They both shared a quiet laugh, calming down soon as the lift reached its stop, to which Sikes hesitantly asked, "and uh...what about him?"

"Fox?" Krystal flinched at this, replying, "I'm not sure, Falco tried contacting him but all we got was a message of him saying that he had some 'unresolved' business to take care of...hes been gone for a year now...

The german shephard nodded, refraining from asking more as to not stifle her mood before saying heartily, "ah well hes Fox McCloud, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself."

"I'm sure,"Krystal exclaimed, matching Sikes smile as the two made their way to the bridge heading back to their respective dorms. After a friendly goodnight from him she entered her room, immediately plopping down on her bed and groaning tiredly, "ugh, swear if they promote me..."

She knew it would take awhile for the command ship to reach Katina port, so maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. She cleared her head quietly, body slacking immediately She was in her combat suit but frankly she didn't care.

_White._

_Everything was white once more, only this time the large metal man was there again, head to toe in armor. Lines along the edges of the armor decorated with strangely familiar markings along with its eyes glowed a sheer white, almost matching into the surroundings around her._

_"Where are you...?"_

_It spoke, the voice sounded male but vibrated slightly, like there was something inside armored suit. He seemed to be looking around confused, ignoring Krystal at first, until she spoke, "what are you looking for?"_

_It looked at her, it was hard to tell what its emotions where, and considering this was happening in her head she couldn't read its mind either. After a long silence she asked a different question, "are you lost?"_

_The figure moved over to her slowly, then reached out with its hand again but this time Krystal was prepared grabbing the cold metal wrist and keeping it from her forehead as she asked more forcibly, "What is it that you want with me? who are you?"_

_This was a bad move, the metal man tilted his head quietly at her as if surveying her quietly. Then everything went black, no warmth greeted her. Cold stabbing pain filled her head and clouding her senses, causing Krystal to cries out in pain, causing her to awaken suddenly, sweating and panting in exhertion. She wasn't quite sure what it all meant, but even she couldn't cloud out the ringing in her ears as the dark words spoken to her through the pain vibrated through her mind._

_BE OUR MESSENGER TO THE REMNANTS OF OUR DESTRUCTIO_N.

FOR WE ARE AOZARK. AND WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE.

On Sauria, deep within the confines of its immense jungle lay a forgotten derelict, an oddly shaped building worn from time and hidden away from the world around it. It was as dead as dead could be, anything of value having been looted or stolen long ago, but deep within its confines...

A light.

Blinking one and off above a pod like construct, changing from red to green here and there, surrounded by other pods as well. Whatever was inside has remained a mystery for a very long time, untouched by outside forces, but all it would take is the smallest insignificance to happen and that mystery would come to an end. A long scarab made it presence known, crawling quietly around, finding a perch among some lost wiring, then used its sharp mandibles bite into it. As it broke through the light above the pod fluctuated then remained blank for good this time, however...

A large banging was heard from the pod, whatever inside having awakened and trying to break free. The scarabs antennae perked in alertness to the sound, turning towards it quietly as the glowing bug watched, hesitant. After more banging it was brought to a sudden pause, then another much louder sound as the doors of the containment pod suddenly broke from the inside force, having been weakened by age as a large black boot came forward and smash the poor critter before it realized its impending doom.

An out stepped a man, a human at that, shaking off his confines like he had been asleep for a long time. He was wearing a shirt with a combat jacket, fashioned in digital urban in matching with the rest of his outfit as he then lifted his boot, aware that he stepped on something but otherwise finding it insignificant considering with its death the scarab's glow had faded, giving it the appearance of an oversized beetle. The man then looked around somewhat frantically, moving over to the pod next to his and prying it open, only to find it empty.

It was dark.

He cursed, investigating the others as well and finding them empty though a few had near mummified corpses within. He blinked at this, finally speaking, "... the fuck?" then waited for his eyes to adjust before looking for an exit, finding a ladder and climbing to the top, greeted by sunlight.

As he stepped out, letting the warmth bask over him he realized something, noticing all the trees and flora around the lone building. There were signs of an old base around him but they just seemed to be ancient and broken apart now. It was literally a jungle, and it unnerved him at the most.

He decided to try and get to higher ground, moving to use a tree as leverage before reaching the rooftop of the forgotten derelict. It wasn't much higher but it improved his view, to which he was met with an open world of trees and green around him, whats more he spotted what looked like long necked dinosaurs in the distance, with a few flying creatures in the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, but his only response was a rather loud:

"WHAT...THE **FUCK**?!"

This is Sam Mayfield, human, mercenary. Lets hope he gets along well with the locals here on Sauria.

* * *

And there we go, resolving a plot and introducing our relectunt hero Andrew, who is shocked to find not only his team missing from their stasis pods, but also to find that the place called home...well its not much like home now

Alright made a few spelling errors but open criticism is welcomed, flaming is not. Second chapter will focus more on Andrew so we can draw out his persona and see where to go with it, and will be posted when I feel like it.

Thanks for readin'


	2. Chapter 2: Dilemma

Hey hey, whats going on everyone? This is Mercenary mark bringing in yet another Chapter. Here we will explore Andrew a bit, find out his overall personality see also a bit into his past as well so you guys get a good clue where I'm going with this.

But enough ranting, on with the story!

* * *

"WHAT... THE FUCK?!" Sam yelled out angrily, looking out to the beautiful horizon before him as he cursed rather loudly, if not obnoxiously and scaring local wildlife, "You have got to be kidding, where the hell is everything? the town, the base, its all gone?!"

He jumped down from his perch, looking around frantically before exhaling suddenly, "Alright alright, calm down Sam, its obvious you and everyone else were in those stasis-pods for a long...- he looks at the trees and insects fluttering lazily about- long...long ass time, just got to find my team and then find our way of this rock, first: weapons and armor." He turned back to the derelict, moving to the armory but blinking a few times in surprise upon finding it blasted open and completely empty on the inside.

In the end as he scrapped through the only thing he found was a broken machete, dulled at the blade. Scowling he still took it and strapped it to his belt, looking around for more but only finding discard pieces and empty shells of useful weaponry Upon checking the armor lockers he too found this ravaged as well, only seeing a discarded helmet in the corner and a pauldron. He dusted off the pauldron, satisfied a bit before moving to the helmet. He was surprised to find it not stripped as well, though lacked a power source.

Sighing, he still put took it along as well, extra protection anyway, before leaving the room. He needed supplies, food as well, but in the end they were gone as well while being replaced by more forest to his growing disappointment. Hell even the bathroom area was practically gone, replaced by a pond with flora and small insects fluttering about.

Sam shrugged and moved over to a old broken mirror. It was shattered but a large piece still remained, to which he dusted it off and checked his appearance you know to make sure he was still himself and all of this was real. A man with dirty blonde hair, sharp hazel eyes, and light skin with a tanned complexion, he was himself alright. His mind however turned to slight concern now, as if his teammates had gotten out before he did they would be in a similiar situation. He didn't question their survival skills, it was the local creatures around here that served as the reason for his worry.

He removed his combat jacket and tied it around his waist, putting on his helmet. He surmised there might also be intelligent beings on this planet as well considering what was left of the base on the inside was taken or otherwise stripped for parts. If that was true it was his chance to get off this planet as well. First thing was first though, he needed to find a food source.

Sam proceeded to step out of the base once more, shaking his head irritably, "fucking perfect, man vs wild, this should be fun..."

* * *

"... and thats what happened, these strange dreams and that armored figure have been haunting me since Fox rescued me on Sauria but before I just ignored it," Krystal sipped her biased drink quietly before continuing, "but recently the visions have gotten more intense, they even have started happening during my missions, when my adrenaline is pumping I see flashes and often get sidetracked due to them."

She was speaking with an old compatriot in his office, General Peppy Hare, who nodded in response to this as she finished, his nose twitching thoughtfully as he spoke, "well it seems plausible that the Krazoa may have ties to this in consideration that 'Aozark' is Krazoa spelled backwards, you may have to go to them for answers on this."

Krystal scratched her brow, pushing a hand through her hair as she finished her drink before answering "I geuss thats my next move but I honestly don't feel it safe to go alone, when is Falco's team getting here?"

Peppy chuckled, looking up at the sky as though he would spot said avian's arwing flying past any second, " might not be until the next day, his team just had a skirmish with a couple of bounty hunters in sector Z; they came out of it ok but they won't be taking the warp here until they get there pay from Dash."

"How has Dash been doing anyway?" Krystal asked, remembering how the ape had assisted them during the anglar war, and also the shock it was finding out his relation to evil Andross in the past.

"Alot better then his grandfather that is for sure," Peppy grunted, but then sighed, "but hes not like Andross thankfully, hes done so much for Venom and the system, and its really an honor having him as an ally."

Krystal nodded, agreeing with him. Dash was a genius like his late grandfather, but thankfully due to his actions in war it was safe assured what his heart was set in the long run. After a moments silence she cleared her throat then asked hesitantly, "and uhm... have you heard from Fox..at all?"

Peppy's brow furrowed as he quietly replied, "actually yes I did, he came here a few days before you actually but he didn't stay long."

Krystal was surprised by this, knowing the vulpine had disappeared a year ago after the events of the Anglars, which took everyone else who was acquainted with him (even Star Wolf) by surprise. She found herself hurriedly asking, "did he say anything? maybe a clue to what hes been doing or why hes been gone so long?"

The hare exhaled steadily in slight annoyance, "you would think he would tell me huh? I tried asking him the same thing but he wouldn't tell me, just said that he temporarily joined a team of mercenaries that could help him," the hare stopped a second to rest before continuing quietly, " he found something big Krystal but he refused to tell me what or who he was working with."

Krystal took this into thought, standing up and pacing a bit before wondering aloud, " if hes working with mercenaries then maybe Falco knows something and isn't telling me, the two are very good friends... either that or I'm might end up having to ask another person I don't like so hopefully if I put pressure on the bird he'll spill."

"Yes of course, just be careful Krystal, "Peppy answered "with everything thats going on with you right now it would be best to focus on it and not get sidetracked so it can be resolved much faster, Star Falco will escort you to Sauria and in the meantime pressuring Falco on if he knows anything about Fox's activities, I'll make sure your commander knows your on leave to resolve this until then."

"Thanks old friend, "Krystal moved over to Peppy, hugging him earnestly, "I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me as well, I feel more comfortable talking to someone I care about in the end."

"It is quite alright Krystal, "the hare accepted the hug before breaking and standing up as well, patting himself down, "but I should get back to work, very glad I'm close to retiring I'm getting too old for this."

Krystal smiled, moving to open the door for him, "take care Peppy, and make sure to show the slackers around here what for."

"Still do," came his hearty answer sharing a laugh with her as they both exited his office, " you should probably head to the hangar, I'm sure Falco and his team won't be long."

"Will do General," she answered, moving to follow him until they parted ways.

"Krystal!" Falco called out, waving to her as she moved to greet him, shaking his hand on approach, "you quit yet?"

"Soon Falco, be patient," Krystal giggled, punching the avians shoulder, "you know what I'm here for."

Falco rubbed his arm in a hurt gesture, but then shrugged it off before continuing "aye you bet, express trip to Dinosaur planet... so will you be paying up front or over the net?"

The vixen crossed her arms, lifting a brow and giving him a look that said, "what do you think?"

Falco scoffed and waved his hands in annoyance, "yea yea I know, on the house, you still have to join up with us later once your done with this place, I mean... all these rules holding you back!"

Krystal rolled her eyes but was greeted by another familiar face, smiling and shaking the newcomers hand as well, "hello again Katt, you look well."

Katt Monroe smirked earnestly as she shook hands with the other well, "can say the same about you, don't mind this squawking hardhead he just keeps rolling on about getting more people for the team though I don't blame him much on his choice of candidates."

Falco became somewhat flustered, his feathers ruffling in annoyance as he attempted to say, "the hell is that suppose to me-" but was cut off as his feline counterpart quite literally grabbed his beak and snapped it shut, causing him to be flabbergasted for a moment before calming down, giving her a rueful look.

Krystal couldn't help but smile at this display, "nice to see you guys getting along, but on topic did you guys get any new recruits?"

"Yep!" came an enthusiastic reply, the speaker causing Krystal's eyes to widen in suprise, "Lucy?"

The pink hare nodded, smiling in earnest as she moved to shake Krystals hand, then hug the suprised vixen "how you doing Captain?"

"I'm doing well but... well wow!" Krystal blinked as she was released from the hug, "I didn't figure you the mercenary type, I thought you were a teacher?"

"Well yes but Falco called me in to join his team since he needed someone with the brains to keep things running, " Lucy anwsered, gesturing at the avian in question (who was still watching Katt with a rueful look considering her hand was still on his beak), "he told me he tried Slippy and Amanda but the two of them were already settling down on Aquas and Slippy was taking his father's position as the director of the Cornerian Research Department, then Dash but he was busy cleaning up Venom so... yeah couldn't find anyone else who fit the mark aside from me, plus I admit with my dad being a mercenary I was curious on how that would pan out for me in the long run."

"Well I hope things have been treating you well, "Krystal nodded, then asked, "have you been briefed on what I need?"

The female hare nodded, pointing to Great Falcon II(which was originally the Great Fox before Falco renamed it) which was parked in the hangar, "yes, your arwing is already being loaded into the Falcon's hangar though the overall trip will take a days time even with warp due to Sauria being a tad outside of the lylat system, do you need anything before we go?"

Krystal shook her head, "no no, I actually have a few questions for later but right now I'd rather us get off Kantina whenever we can."

Falco pushed Katt's hand away, commenting, "alright lets get to it then, Lucy will make sure your Arwing is set within the bay, Katt will show you around and to your old room Krystal."

Katt nodded at this, watching in amusement as the avian immediately took lead, ushering them hurriedly like they didn't have all the time in the world. She moved to Krystals side to speak with her quietly behind the boisterous avian, "hes a lummox but don't worry, you'd be surprised at how focused he is during an operation, would do Fox proud really."

Krystal lifted a brow at this, having rarely seen Falco as a leader type but was impressed all the same, "I'm glad things are working out for him, thanks for keeping him on track though."

"Not a problem," the feline winked before asking in hushed tones, "but yeah I was wondering, you seen Fox around?"

"No," came the halfhearted reply, causing the feline to frown as Krystal explained, "but I did get a lead on him which I will follow after we are done with Sauria, I was honestly going to ask Falco if hes spoken to him at all."

"That would be a good idea," Katt nodded, commenting, "Hes a fool but Falco is definitely not an idiot, he might be aware of Fox's situation, maybe even know where he is but your going to have to make sure you get it through his thickhead on how much you need the information because hes most likely going to be stubborn about it."

Krystal nodded as well, just as Lucy asked them, "something wrong?"

The two of them shook their heads before Katt commented quietly, eyeing Falco to make sure he still wasn't paying attention, "I'll tell you later, lets just get things settled for now alright?"

Lucy blinked but nodded keeping silent as they made it to the ship in question. Krystal could only hope that Falco had some idea where Fox was and what he was up to, and hoped in the end he would cooperate.

* * *

Sam was perched in a tree, looking down at what he presumed to be dinner. It was a rather small bipedal dinosaur, and in contrast might only be enough much for a meal for one night be he had to make due with what he can get. The sun was setting and he really didn't want to be out here when it became dark, especially with his helmet offline. The little dino just seemed to be walking around the area curiously, and it would have been easy but Samuel's sixth sense came in and felt something was a bit off about it being there alone.

Hunger kind made a major factor in his action however, watching it quietly before dropping from above, using his wieght as a counterfactor to push it against the ground. It squealed in fright as the human landed on it, disorienting it slightly which gave him enough time to hold it against the ground forcibly and pull his broken machete, "sorry about this, but I suppose its the course of nature and all, food chain and all that."

As he brought the machete to the little reptiles neck, something poked his in return, causing him to turn around and find a spear pointing at his face. There was another one, larger this time, and it didn't look happy if not for obvious reasons. Sam stared at the Lightfoot quietly before snatching the spear in aggravation much to the small creatures surprise, causing it to yelp, "now get the hell out of here before I eat you to...oh hello..."

More of them appeared, pointing spears at him. The mercenary stood up a bit, taking notice on the building number of pointy weapons as the little one he had been holding immediately scampered among its brethren. Andrew blinked at this in surprise, "ok, geuss I kind of walked into that one."

"You, big one come with us," one of them spoke, jabbing at him with it spear.

"Aaaaand you talk, fun," Sam flinched, then asked politely, "and why may I ask?"

"You will serve as sacrifice to mighty chief, be poked with spears to death!"

Sam tapped the bottom of his helmet in a thoughtful gesture, "hmmm, sounds reasonable, allow me to answer this in the following way..." His foot was brought up and smashed down on the spears to his left flank, causing the Lightfoots holding them to stumble back in surprise They immediately attacked but Sam was using his height to his advantage, jumping clear of the stabbing weapons before turning to see them charging at him, much to his chagrin, "10 against one huh? this would be funner if they were a bit taller..."

Three in the front immediately moved forward to stab him in unison, to which he brought his arm around and grabbed all three of the spears in a iron hold. When he attempted to yank them away he was amused to see them stubbornly holding on to their weapons, using this to his advantage as he swung them bodily around before tossing them into the group of charging dinos, little shrieks of pain meeting his ears.

Honestly this entire situation felt pretty hilarious, it was really hard not falling onto his knees and laughing his ass off in spite of his current situation.

Two more attempted to flank him, but he performed the same maneuver only this time forcibly snatching their weapons and tossing them away before walking toward them and grabbing both of their heads, "always wanted to do this, "then proceeded to comically clap both of their heads together, watching as they twitched dizzily clutching their heads. The mercenary then grabbed one of them, lifting it bodily before dropping and punting the poor reptile into the group before they could recover.

The Lightfoots, upon recovery, began to scramble away frightfully, leaving a lone one who was still dizzy from the handclap. As its vision focused it was met with a helmet with dark eyes and intricate designs on it, having bent down to look at it. The Lightfoot froze and looked up at it just as Sam remarked, "Boo."

It freaked and scrambled away, causing the confident human to stand up with his arms outstretched, "Where you goin'?! I ain't done wit your little asses yet!" He ran after the lone one as the others disappeared into the trees, punting it and getting a squeal as he let it get away, remarking loudly, "if this is all that this planet has to offer I doubt I'm going to need a gun for this shit! HAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a loud snort behind him, causing him to turn around abruptly to come face to face with another dinosaur, this time alot bigger and with 2 horns potruding from its crest. Sam blinked at this, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "oh...well... oops?"

* * *

AAAAAAAANd thats chapter 2, more talking, not much action.

Boring but at least things are being drawn a bit more into the open on setting. Might be a tad posting the next chapter just got into MH tri ultimate and its bitchin so heres to a quick break, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Impasse

Sam was currently trudging alongside the dinosaur from his last encounter. It had spoken to him too ( no surprise there), asking for him to follow him to a place it called 'thorntail hollow' saying that his skill in warding off the Lightfoot was admirable and was hoping to have him help them out with a serious matter. Sam insisted he had an advantage over them considering the height but with the creatures attitude (plus adding if he ran away it would probably trample or gore him down with its large horns), insisted that he come along as the destination was not far.

The human relectuntly agreed, mostly his growing hunger was a minor reason, but also slight curiosity and hopeing he might get a lead on where his team was if they got off this planet or not. When he asked the dino, who dubbed itself an 'earthwalker' in conversation, it said that this was a planet called Sauria. In the end this further confused him considering he and his team had been stationed on a planet called Zarkoan, which was one of the three inhabitable planets in the lylat system during his time before...

He sighed quietly, letting his mind drift, recalling some of the events that had lead up to the point of stasis...

_The man was running along the wall, meeting up with his darkhaired compatriot, the two crouched down, the sound of screaming and explosions going off around them. Sam shouldered his teammate, asking, "What the status on the OVA Ricard? was Alan and Silver able to reach the reactor in time to assist in te evacuation?"_

_"They were but they barely managed to hold them off, the captians defending team was slaughtered and the two of them were forced to defend with near to no help," Ricard anwsered, shouldering his kinetic machinegun before asking, "Whats our next move?"_

_"These creatures are drawn to sources of energy, if we can reach the communication tower we can EMP this whole area and leave the rest to the mop up team, "Sam replied, checking that his ammunition cartridged was stocked before slapping the weapon in satisfaction, "Hugh and Griggs and the rest of Captain's forces are attempting to drive a wedge into the forces there but these buggers are not stupid, its where they are concentrating more of there forces to keep something like that from happening."_

_"Thank god we managed to evacuate the civilians then, shall I call back Alan and Silver?"Ricard moved to pull his communication device, to which Sam nodded, "have them take any soldier in that area and push towards the com tower, its the best way to end this efficiently before the militant signals for carpet raid on the town now that the civvies are clear."_

_His companion nodded, pressing a button on his body armor before syncing the communication device. Sam moved to cover, opening fire on a few approaching enemies as Ricard said into the com, "Alan, you there?"_

_A deep males voice came through, "yep, me and the missus just finished seeing the OVA off, got a few stragglers but they seem to be clearing out to another location, whats the deal?"_

_"I need you two to head to the communication tower in the center of the town, try to keep those things from latching onto any local power sources along the way, can you guys do that?"_

_"We will try, perhaps pick up more weapons from the front there since I'm low on explosives," Alan spoke gruffly just as womens voice was heard excitedly yelling in the background, "BUAHAHA, DIE FUCKERS DIE! WOOOOO!" A couple screeches and loud explosions were heard through the device before falling silent._

_"So thats why they were doing fine, Alan must have let Silver get loose, "Sam blinked, turning to blast a few more enemies before reloading, "he usually does well to keep that from happening."_

_"Well considering the situation we are in I'm not suprised, these things just keep coming," Ricard anwsered, throwing on his helmet and joining Sam in repelling the creatures while forcing them back._

_"Come on Ricard, we need to get moving and meet with them there, "Sam finally spoke up, earning a nod from his compatriot as the two ran down the road, leaving carnage and mayhem in their wake._

"We are here."

Sam opened his eyes, letting the memories fade for now. He knew he was still on Zarkoan, but how long had he and his team been in stasis? Pushing the thoughts aside he examined his surroundings, taking in thorntail hollow. It was a rather remarkable place, filled with low hanging trees, light beacons (as it was starting to get dark) and more dinos littered the area, along with a building that seemed to stand out the most in the beautiful area. The dinos, dubbed 'thorntails' by his current companion, were bulky like the earthwalker but with plates on its back and well... spiked tails, and seemed few in number to what was most expected.

Sam winced slightly, not use to such a peaceful place as he was eventually lead to a troupe of earthwalkers including one with particular decorations on his crest, which he assumed was the leader. It stepped forward, speaking in a gruff-undermined voice, "welcome to Thorntail Hollow outsider; I am LoneHorn, captian of the Earthwalker Kingdom Guard, what brings you to our lands?"

As his current earthwalker companion explained the situation to LoneHorn, Sam couldn't but feel how primitive yet somewhat advance theses dinosairs where. Upon examining the earthwalkers he noticed that their crests were brimmed with strong metal, perhaps steel, along with their horns perhaps makeing them more lethal. Another thing that came to mind was that these creatures seem to have a basis on monarchy, and if they needed his help (which he thought was strange considering he was an outside force unknown to them), then they would most likely have competing tribes and kingdoms on this planet.

Sam looked around quietly, watching the Thorntail lumber around and chew at the grass quietly. Though the creatures looked capable of defending themselves they didn't look quite as decked out as the earthwalkers here, which brought to mind possible neutral groups that either lead under one rule or stayed out of it completely. After processing this information he considered what had happened to his teamates, finding it doubtful they all got taken aside by a wandering dino then brought to do some small task or another:

Hugh he knew could handle himself as he was the wisest and the most experienced member of his team, though from what is known it is because he had started his life as a mercenary, and tended to be more of a leader then Sam was

Ricard's skills were on parr of his own and even though he was more skilled with a blade, he was generally the least tenacious, tending to try and find more peaceful ways to end fights before they even happened.

Silver was a women but perhaps the most dangerous (which will be explained later), and along with her brother Alan, was a very formidable duo on the team

Griggs was the shortest but that usually got people to underestimate him which in turn was a mistake on their half, funnily enough stifling his dwarf like appearance he was also the smartest and knew how to handle a gun better then anyone

with Alan being the toughest yet most soft spoken member of his team, ever watchful of the mentality of his younger sibling. He was brutal and incredibly strong, those standing up to him always being beaten to a pulp. He was however much less violent then anyone else in the group.

Each one of them he was sure could hold their own on this planet but even he was still unaware of the possible dangers here, doubting that the small ones he encountered earlier were much to be of thought. Sighing he subconsciously picked up a round fruit on the ground, examining it before biting into it. It could have been poisoned for all he cared he was hungry, but after finding that the fruit had a sweet and inflorescent taste to it, he drew his attention back to the captain in question, "... well then perhaps you will be able to help out with a matter we have been having here."

Sam stretched a bit, swallowing before tossing the fruit carcass aside then placed a hand on his hip in a casual gesture, asking, "it surprises me that you would be so easy as to trust a total stranger."

"Well, we have been helped by your kind before, "Lonehorn anwsered, "and we assure you that you will be rewarded for your efforts."

The first bit suprised the human, causing him to ask, "helped by my kind...? do you know where they went?"

The earthwalker shook his head, "not 'they' more so 'him', and we suppose after helping us he left to continue helping others in the Lylat system."

_So it was either Ricard, Hugh, or Alan_, Sam thought quietly, moving to scratch his chin_, or maybe Griggs, but still if all else at least that confirms there is a way off this planet. _That being said he crossed his arms, asking, "alright tell you what, I usually don't like doing this for free but if you can give me a lead on where this guy went then I'll take care of this problem for you."

"Well last time he flew off in his ship but I'm sure if you go to Krazoa palace you will find more clues there?" Lonehorn replied, shaking its head quietly before continueing, "as for the issue at hand a warrior tribe known as the Sharpclaw took several of the Thorntails from the Hollow before we arrived to defend them, and we fear what they may do with them as lately the Sharpclaw have been getting more tenacious since the planet got attacked by bug like creatures 8 months ago."

"If this had been a growing problem then why hasn't your current rulers just send more troops to guard your borders...well if this place is within your borders that is."

"We have, "Lonehorn insisted gruffly, "but are still recovering slightly from the attack, and considering the drop in our numbers, during that time the Sharpclaw have gotten more bold about their actions as of late."

"Describe these ' Sharpclaw' to me, and tell me where they are holding these 'Thorntail' " Sam crossed his arms again, listening carefully.

"The Sharpclaw are strong predators that use sharp and blunt weapons such as axes and maces, though lately we noticed they have gotten a hold of some range weapons, perhaps bought or pirated from the local system," the earthwalkers around him seemed to bristle uncomfortably, to which he ignored as he listened, " you will not expect heavy numbers, the Sharpclaw were just as effected by the attack here as we were but they seem to be making up for it with the leftover technology that was saved, as for where they are keeping them well you will have to travel to Moon Mountian Pass as it is not only their base but also their home."

"Got it, give me a map then, "Sam thought a second before saying, " carrying bag and a few weapons, I'll take care of it."

Lonehorn's eyes widened a little, asking, "we can give a map but are you sure you wish to go alone, we were originally planning on sending a large detachment to assist-"

"I can handle it," Sam spoke more firmly, " I prefer a team but with you lumbering lot It won't make my job easier, just give me any weapons you can provide if - he eye'd the horns- if you have any."

"Yes of course, we will have a map fetched for you, in the mean time you may take what you wish from the local shopkeeper that you think will help you on your mission," the earthwalker captain replied, "just tell him that the Earthwalker Kingdom will compensate for the costs, his shop is just right over there."

"Right, "Sam scratched his head, turning to the building and thinking all the while, _right, taking a mission for talking dinosaurs, fun, at the very least its confirmed that theres a strong possibility that everyone might have found a way off this rock, which delves more trouble into finding them..._

The human shrugged, making his way to the the shop in question.

* * *

_Krystal looked around quietly._

_This dream was different, gifting her with a battle scarred horizon. A desert with billowing winds yet filled with the sight of warfare or at least what was left of it. She stepped through, her vision graying a bit as she carefully moved past a wrecked machine, it looked close to the landmaster but was smaller and appeared to have two turrets, one destroyed. Upon closer inspection she noticed a body hanging out of the top of the turret, bloody and limp with a metal helmet that somewhat resembled what the man wore in her previous dreams._

_She shivered as she looked around, seeing more bodies littered about in the wreckage and carnage of several land and aircraft about, some on fire, some billowing dark clouds of smoke. But what suprised her was that apparently there seem to the corpses of what they had been fighting around them as round, seeing the destroyed carapaces of several Aparoids littered about. Are these the Aozarks? Are the Aparoids what caused their extinction? That would some what make sense but even still..._

_Her eyes were drawn upward, blinking in suprise as se was gifted with the sight of six more of them but they were all very much alive and standing amongst the wreckage, quietly looking out to the horizon. As she walked up, they didn't seem to react to her prescense at all, allowing her a good look at each of their faces. They all had no fur and slightly flat faces, giving them a ape like appearence, though their eyes were sharper and much more distinguished. _

_One had pale skin, a slight furry stubble on his chin, with dark hair that touched his shoulders, and sharp light blue eyes. His complexion and disposition seemed serious, and he had both arms behind his back._

_The second had dark skin and was perhaps the tallest and most imposing of the group. He held one arm behind his back while the other was placed on the shoulder of the one standing next to him._

_His companion, being the third, was geussed as female due to her body shape and her face being somewhat more rounder and eyes bigger. She had long gray hair, tied back in a ponytail, light blue eyes like the first but a rather cocky smirk on her face, her arms crossed._

_The fourth was a very small one with, diminutive in stature yet still frightful on appearence as he sported more fur around his mouth and head then most of them there, all of it dark brown. _

_The fifth was strong one with brown hair as well, noticable age lines and a large scar across the bridge of his nose, though he seemed the more relaxed of the group._

_And the last... pale skin with a slight tan to it, very short blonde hair with brown streaks through it and vibrant green eyes. He looked very confident, his overall disposition reminding her of Fox somewhat as she moved back slightly, looking in awe at the group before her. They all had armor with different more intricate design to it, but more or less similiar to what the man wore in her dream. If that was the case, then..._

_"They, they're Aozarks," Krystal commented in an astonished tone, and at the moment she spoke she was joined by her familiar companion, jumping a bit when the man from her previous dreams appeared next to her, "not neccessarily."_

_"What do you mean? "she asked, somewhat thankful for the peaceful change as she looked back to the team before her._

_"When the Aozarks won the war against the 'Creators' we thought ourselves amongst the gods in the terms of war rights, so as the 'Creators' who you know as Krazoa created us, the Aozarks, we created them, "He pointed at the group this time, finishing, "humanity, on the world that you also see as Sauria, to which they had called Zarkoan."_

_"But these humans don't exist anymore, "Krystal spoke, turning to the Aozark in question, "and what do the Aparoids have to do with this, please tell me!"_

_"You will find out with time, but I'm afraid the people of the Lylat system are in peril from us, for it is not humanity that we will exact revenge upon," the Aozark turned to look at her, "be warned Channeler, all will not be explained yet but understand that for those who had created the Cornerians we will follow our revenge upon them as payment for our suffering."_

_Krystal flinched as the Aozark touched her shoulder, "but why would you wish to warn me about attacking the Lylat system? and what do you mean 'created the Cornerians'?"_

_"We are lead by a need for revenge that even I can't stifle, and as a fellow Aozark it would be betraying my fellows if I warned the Cornerians ahead of time to the danger they will face," he then lent forward, touching his head with hers just as her vision went blank._

_**"But technically, your not Cornerian are you?"**_

"Krystal?"

The vixen jumped, waking up at last as she turned herself around to see Lucy, moving to tiredly rub her eyes, "What is it? did we arrive at Sauria?"

"We still have a couple hours, but Falco has been trying to buzz you, says he needs to ask you something, "Lucy hesitated, then asked, "are you alright, you looked distressed in your sleep?"

Krystal stared at the rabbit quietly, pondering on the Aozark's warning before replying, "I... its nothing, just been having strange dreams as of late..."

Lucy nodded, smiling, "well come on, you know how Falco gets when he is impatient."

The azure vixen rolled her eyes, sharing a soft chuckle with her companion before moving to follow her.

* * *

Sam was holding his head in annoyance as he listened to the floating idiot shopkeeper drawl on and on about things he DIDN'T WANT, "ssssssssee thissss here is a fine Krasssssoa artifact that issssss rumored to give great ssssstrength, if you wisssssssh to partake?"

"For the last time, I don't care, "Sam exclaimed bluntly, "seriously, I just want to see your arsenal of weapons and a bag of some kind even if its someting simple like a sack."

"Yesssss of course, anything if it meansssssss the royalssss will buy for you, but are you sssssure you don't want to-"

Sam was trying hard not to leap up and just strangle the damned fool here and there, but resisted considering his current state of hospitality, "NO."

"Very well, thisssss way."

He followed the floating reptile into a room with a blue glow, ushering him to a nearby stone rack while holding out a taloned hand, "these are current weapons I have, some new ones I...scavenged from local places..."

_And by scavenged you mean stolen_, Sam rolled his eyes, moving to look at the arenal in question. There was a battle axe, it looked one handed but large and unwieldy, along with a matching mace. Ignoring them he turned his attention on another weapon, it appeared to be a gun of some kind however upon closer inspection he noticed the barrel was short with an underbarrel for improved hip accuracy. He lifted the weapon quietly, it was definitly not human tech but very close, "what is this?"

"It issssss a weapon that firesssss alot and very fasssst before sssstopping, I uh...aquired it during the invasssssion on Sssssauria," The floating dino replied, also pointing to large cartridges to what he assumed were ammunition. From the description it was safe to say the weapon was some kind of machinegun, but to be on the safe side he would take the extra rounds to practice with the weapon on safe notice. After precurring satchel, he pocketed the extra ammo and slung the weapon onto his back, his eyes drawing to something familiar, "hello hello beautiful."

A blade, a long black rectangle of sharpe steel atop a black grip with its sheath, a standard issue machete that he nicked from a military barracks during his youth. After expecting it he found Zorkoan Militant insignia adorned along the bottom half left side of the handle, the picture of two cannons intersecting with an adornment of a fletch full of arrows and swords along the bottom. Looking at it quietly he sheathed the weapon, holding it up at the disgruntled shopkeeper, "where did you find this?"

"In a cave of ssssssortsss, it issss alwaysss bessst to keep looking for new itemsssss you know, have to make a living, "the shopkeeper insisted, twiddling his fingers.

_Filthy thief_,' Sam thought grimly as he sheathed the weapon alongside his machinegun before looking around more, finding nothing else that fit his interest. Shrugging he took his leave, ignoring the shopkeepers attempt to sell him more useless crap as he exited the building, only to run into his earthwalker 'friends' again, "we have map for you, but do you really insist on going alone?"

"I already gave you my reason, besides I would have to know you a bit longer before trusting you to fight by my side, "the mercenary anwsered gruffly, scratching his head as he accepted the map and taking a look at it before asking, "since this is a search and rescue you can have a squad ready to evacuate the thorntail once I get them out, savy?"

"Yes of course, I will have a messenger notify a detachment to go and set on the ready, "Lonehorn responded, nodding at one of his companions as he lumbered off before turning back, "and thank you very much for this, its not every day we get more heros like Fox McCloud to help us."

"Who is he?" Sam asked curiously, turning the map slightly.

"Oh he is renown as a hero to Sauria, he and his team having saved the planet twice from destruction!"

"Fox McCloud huh?" Sam spoke subconsciously, thinking, _haven't heard of him... if he has a team then hes probably one of the General's trusted detachments that went into stasis as well, if hes fluttering around saving the world then that means theres more humans most likely._ Putting the map back into his satchel, he then asked, "a deals a deal though, how do I get to this Krazoa palace once this is over?"

Lonehorn turned his head over to an archway next to the shop, "there is a warpstone that will take you there, just tell him that you have my permission as well."

_Dumbass, if all that it takes is to SAY that I have your permission I could just do that instead of going on this 'freebie' for you_, Sam thought cooly, _but then again I am a man of my word, sort of..._

Tapping his helmet, he nodded at the captain before moving off to follow the directions on the map, hoping to god that at the very least once this was done he wouldn't have to worry about anything else. His team was out there somewhere, and though he didn't mind going at something alone... it felt weird not having them around.

* * *

"DO YOU THINK THE CORNERIANS WILL BE READY FOR US NOW? IT IS STRONG... THIS NEED FOR REVENGE... IT IS NOT OURS."

"I FEEL IT COURSING THROUGH MY BODY, A FALSE ENTITY SENDING US ON A MISSION THAT COULD GO BOTH WAYS ENDING IN OUR PERMENANT EXTINCTION OR THE DETRUCTION OF THE INNOCENT."

"I am sorry my brothers, I am doing my best to warn them with violating our oaths, even as we speak our messenger will warn of our coming, and they will be prepared soon."

"BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH?"

"..."

"I see no positive end for this, but they be able to fight on our terms with the 'children' race helping them."

"TRUE MY BROTHER, EVEN NOW THE FINAL CHAMPION HAS AWOKEN, ALL THAT REMAINS IS FOR THE SIX TO JOIN FORCES ONCE MORE."

"THEY WILL HAVE A CHANCE...URK!"

"Brother!"

"HE IS TRYING TO TAKE ME AGAIN...THE DEMON...NO, I MUST RETAIN MY STRENGTH, THE CHILDREN NEED MORE TIME."

"PLEASE REST BROTHER, WE WILL HELP YOU KEEP HIM AT BAY."

"IF HE TAKES ME, THEN YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE...DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME."

"We have pledged our lives to you brother, in the end if the demon succeeds in taking you completely as his vessel then...we will still follow even if it means our deaths."

"WE ARE THE LAST, EVEN IF WE MEET OUR END, THIS TIME WE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN."

* * *

So yeah I'm not the best writer in the world, certianly not on the level of experienced writers such as Sanitarium or the guy who wrote 'Shadows of Lylat'. This is another reason why I was shying away from the idea of writing a story, because most of the time when people write 'fanfiction' it usually brings about the idea that most of us are writing this to live our insped fantasies or another, and honestly deny it or not most of you are.

But I'm only writing this because I enjoy writing, I just never had the courage to post any of my ideas more or less finish them. I'm not a hardcore Starfox fan like most of you, I'm a hardcore Dark Souls fan, theres a reason my username is 'MercenaryMark'.

I will admit I enjoy the games, there are even times when I come home from working that I may even pull out my gamecube and pop in 'StarFox' Assault just for the hell of it, but I could never get as into it as most people.

Another thing I want to bring up is that one of my closest friends asked if I was a furry, which was a tad ironic as the first form of pornography that I ever ran into during my middle school years was furry porn, or 'yiff' as the word goes (courtesy of a friend who was african american by the way). I'm going to clear this up so nobody calls me on it in the long-run:

_I enjoy furry art_, sometimes read strips such as works by 'Jolly Jack' or 'Kitfox Crimson' whenever I'm bored, however there are moments where I find the more adult themed artwork a pretty offensive, especially if it has a character from a show or game I know in it.

But never mind that, I just wanted to clear this up so you all know and I hope that in the end you enjoyed the last 3 chapters and I promise to come out with a fourth.

**Peace**


End file.
